monsterislandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Restitution of Christmas
One of the newest quests to hit Riltak Island with the Christmas update in 2017, it is for more advanced players, recommended for level's about 70+. About The Quest The North Pole may have been saved by the clutches of the traitorous Santa Bot, but we're not out of the woods yet. Jack Frost still has Santa's sleigh hostage, and YOU are Santa's last resort to save it! Unlocking the mysterious Ice Cave, can you find the right materials to build a portal to Jack Frost's Castle and save the stolen sleigh? Guide # Go through the portal you obtained access through from the first Christmas Quest, Christmas in Peril. # Find your way up to Santa's workshop, talk to Santa and then search for the trapdoor in Santa's courtyard. # Examine the Frosty Furnace. # Find the Frosty Furnace, and get 5 Ice Shards from the trees in the right room. # Use the Frosty Furnace to smelt down a Frosty Key, to unlock the Frosty Gate. # Examine both the Bronze lined gate and the Silver lined gate. # Search the current place you are in for the Bronze Emblem. # Once you have discovered the Bronze Emblem, smelt the emblem into a key using 3 more Ice Shards. # Open the Bronze Gate with the Bronze Key. # Examine the Gold lined gate on the other side of the Bronze Gate # Search for the Silver Emblem in the current area you are in. # Once you have Discovered the Silver Emblem, smelt it down to a Silver Key, using 3 more Ice Shards. # Open the Silver Gate with the Silver Key # Go to the center of the maze, and talk to the Old Ice Golem # After talking to the Old Ice Golem, you will obtain the Gold Emblem # Go back to the Frosty Furnace after obtaining the Gold Emblem, and smelt it into a Gold Key using 3 more Frost Shards. # Open the Gold Gate with the Gold Key # Upon entering the Gold Gate, you will face off against Gigantoroc, defeat him in battle to obtain the Crown of Gigantroc. # Go back to Santa's Workshop, and talk to Santa. Give him the Crown of Gigantoroc, and enter into Jack Frost's Castle. # Upon entering the portal, you are put into a Storage Room. # The Snowman travels with you, and he goes to inspect the door. Go with him and talk to him, then search for the materials to unlock the door. # Search the room for the materials, you will need a Frosty Bar, Ice Coals, Ice Bucket, Frosty Clay (Shaped into a key mold), Ice Bucket (Full of Liquid Nitrogen), Liquid Nitrogen, and a pair of Ice Tongs. # Unlock the Storage Room door, and examine the Opal outlined Door. # Find the Opal Frost Key in the room to the right of the door. # View the Opal Frost Key through the little window in the wall with the Snowman # Sneak through the maze and avoid the Snow Fiends. (Careful, they do One Shot you) # Obtain the Opal Frost Key and unlock the Opal Door. # Go up the stairs and examine the Jade/Garnet door at the top of the stairs. # Follow the Snowman down the stairs to the Jade door to the right on the entrance. # Enter the Jade door to defeat the Legendary Yeti to obtain the Jade Key. # Follow the Snowman up the stairs again to unlock the Jade half of the door. # Follow the Snowman back down the stairs to the Garnet door to the left of the entrance. # Enter the Garnet door to defeat the Frost Guard General and obtain the Garnet Key. # Follow the Snowman and unlock the Garnet half of the door, and enter through the Jade and Garnet Door. # Go through the cutscene with your old friend, the Evil Snowman. # Defeat the Evil Snowman in battle while Jack Frost flies around in Santa's Sleigh. # The Snowman flies Santa's sleigh back to Santa's workshop, and the quest is over. Rewards * Inglaciator -6000 * 100,000 XP * 50,000 Gold Category:Quest Category:Christmas